Yuukei Today
by Yami no Sekhmet
Summary: Takane naprawdę chce mieć nadzieję, że "druga szansa" nie znaczy "ostatnia". Przemyślenia Takane Enomoto. HaruTaka fluff, w pewnym sensie post canon. (Ponieważ pisanie to idealny balsam na złamane serce. )


_**A/N** Krótki drabble, który znalazłam w przepastnej otchłani mojego folderu... Oto, co niespełnione wątki romantyczne robią z moją psychiką ~ Pisanie fluffu to najlepsza możliwa terapia._

_Może zaraz po czytaniu fluffu..._

Na jego widok poczuła, jak coś wewnątrz niej pęka. Kolana ugięły się pod nią i byłaby upadła, gdyby w ostatniej chwili nie oparła się o ścianę i nie wczepiła w nią kurczowo, jak tonący w ostatnią deskę ratunku. Tam już pozostała, czując, jak jej usta za bardzo drżą, by mogła wydobyć z siebie jakiekolwiek słowo.

Kilkukrotnie próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale uniemożliwiał jej to trzęsący się podbródek. Zacisnęła palce kurczowo na framudze drzwi i podniosła oczy ku górze, niepewna, czy to, co przed chwilą ujrzała, nie okaże się tylko tęsknym mirażem, tak okrutnie ułudnym w zetknięciu z rzeczywistością.

Jednak twarz nadal tam była. Jasna, promienna, tak boleśnie znajoma. Nawet bardziej znajoma niż jej własna. Ile razy wpatrywała się w nią rozmarzonym wzrokiem, czując nieprzyjemne ukłucie w sercu i wmawiając sobie, że to nie z powodu jakichkolwiek uczuć? Ile razy widziała ją w snach ściągniętą bólem, śmiertelnie bladą i wykrzywioną wyniszczającym cierpieniem, błagającą ją o pomoc, ją, która tak bezdusznie jej nie udzieliła? Ile razy?

Takane pozwoliła tym myślom płynąć, równocześnie odczuwając towarzyszącą im falę tępego bólu, bólu, do którego przywykła, ponieważ cały czas kryła go na dnie swojego serca, starannie zasłaniając się promiennymi uśmiechami i złośliwymi żarcikami, którymi zwykła sypać na prawo i lewo.

Jednak jej oczy błyszczały, rozświetlone czymś silniejszym niż cierpienie, czymś na tyle jasnym, by przebiło się przez miotające nią nieszczęśliwe wspomnienia i przypomniało jej dni, gdy potrafiła śmiać się całą sobą, nie odczuwając wyrzutów sumienia.

Obraz zamigotał i zamglił jej się przed oczami, ale już nie musiała widzieć. Czując, jak ramiona drżą jej od z trudem powstrzymywanego szlochu, wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę i zrobiła chwiejny krok do przodu, w stronę światła.

Zamrugała, próbując pozbyć się łez, ale nie chciały przestać wzbierać. Uśmiechnęła się z zażenowaniem, pozwalając im płynąć, ale jej uwaga skupiona była na czymś o niebo istotniejszym. Jej nieśmiały uśmiech poszerzył się, a policzki nabrały koloru. Jej wargi wprawdzie odrobinę drżały, ale w tej chwili nie miało to żadnego znaczenia.

\- Haruka – wyszeptała z najcudowniejszym spośród jej uśmiechów, tym, który obejmował ją całą, tym, którego tak bała się mu pokazać przez wszystkie te dni, które spędzili razem.

Haruka nie odrywał od niej spojrzenia, z którego od razu wyczytała wszystko to, co pragnął jej przekazać. Dostrzegła całe jego odosobnienie, ból i strach przed śmiercią wzrastające dzień po dniu, dostrzegła jego panikę, żal i melancholię, tak samo jak poczucie winy i nieme „przepraszam", którego nigdy nie miał szansy wypowiedzieć. Nie chciała, by ją przepraszał. Na myśl o tym, jak bardzo musiał czuć się samotny, poczuła kolejne łzy wzbierające pod powiekami, zacisnęła więc zęby, by powstrzymać napad szlochu. To nie był moment na rozklejanie się.

Przede wszystkim musiała go przeprosić. Za… W sumie za wszystko. Za to, że była zbyt uparta i egocentryczna, by zauważyć jego potrzeby. Za to, że tak źle go traktowała. Za to, że nigdy nie pomyślała o tym, co mogłaby zrobić, by uczynić jego codzienność lepszą. Ciągle myślała tylko o sobie i swoich problemach, strojąc żarty z Haruki i bezdusznie zakładając, że chłopiec ma się dobrze, skoro jest tak optymistycznie nastawiony do świata. Nigdy nie zastanawiała się, jak bolesne dla niego musi być życie w cieniu grożącej mu każdego dnia śmierci. Wciąż narzekała na swój los i była dla niego ciężarem, za późno zauważając wszystko to, co jako dobra przyjaciółka powinna była dostrzec na samym początku. Była nawet zbyt głupia, by zorientować się, jak bardzo jej na nim zależy… A potem było już za późno.

Przełknęła kolejną porcję łez. _Haruka… Jak wiele musiałeś znosić w samotności, skoro byłam zbyt ślepa, żeby ci pomóc? Jak wiele kosztowało cię utrzymanie na twarzy tego radosnego uśmiechu, który jak na ironię był jedynym lekarstwem na moją wieczną irytację? To ja powinnam była ci pomagać, wspierać ciebie… A ty bez słowa protestu znosiłeś wszystkie moje humory, dodatkowo jeszcze mierząc się ze swoimi lękami… Z nas dwojga to ja powinnam była się tobą opiekować. A koniec końców to ty rozjaśniałeś moje szare dni, czyniąc każdą chwilę wartą wspominania. A ja… czy kiedykolwiek ci podziękowałam? Czy kiedykolwiek odpłaciłam ci się za twoje ciepło? Czy kiedykolwiek byłam kimś więcej, niż wiecznie naburmuszonym pasożytem?_

_Koniec końców nawet nie zdołałam ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo ciebie potrzebowałam…_

_Haruka… Jakim cudem jeszcze mnie nie nienawidzisz?_

_Przecież ja… Nie zasłużyłam na nic innego._

\- Ha- Haruka – zaczęła, ale mimo usilnych starań żadne przeprosiny nie przeszły jej przez gardło. Ich oczy jeszcze raz się spotkały i wtedy Takane ostatecznie się poddała, ze szlochem rzucając się w ramiona Haruki i obejmując go tak mocno, jak tylko mogła, tym prostym gestem przekazując, jak mocno za nim tęskniła i jak bardzo nie chciała kiedykolwiek się z nim rozstawać. Zrobiła to jednak na tyle delikatnie, by nie wyrządzić mu żadnej szkody, gdyż pamiętała o jego chorobie.

\- Takane…?

Jej łkanie nasiliło się, gdy poczuła jego znajomy zapach, zapach słońca i ołówkowego grafitu, teraz zmieszany z wonią szpitala. A potem Haruka przytulił ją nieśmiało i Takane zatonęła doszczętnie w upojnym uczuciu ulgi. Dostała… dostała drugą szansę. Haruka wrócił. Wrócił, choć wiedziała, że na to nie zasłużyła. Pozostawało jej mieć nadzieję, że będzie miała jeszcze wiele okazji, by go przeprosić, by wynagrodzić mu kolejno wszystkie te dni, gdy go zawiodła. Teraz nadeszła jej kolej, by go wspierać i podnosić na duchu. Koniec z umykaniem przed odpowiedzialnością i wykręcaniem się pod byle pretekstem. Gra toczyła się o zbyt wysoką stawkę, by móc kontynuować żałosny teatrzyk tsundere. Takane przełknęła kolejną porcję łez i wtuliła twarz w sweter Haruki, rozkoszując się jego bliskością. Palce wczepiła mocno w materiał jego ubrania, upewniając się, że ciepło, jakie odczuwa, jest częścią najrealniejszej rzeczywistości.

Nikły cień strachu jednak pozostał. Maleńka, niezauważalna niemal lodowa igiełka.

_Teraz też może się nie udać. _

Zacisnęła mocniej powieki, ignorując ukłucie lęku. Nie… Dopiero, co go odzyskała. Nie przeżyłaby ponownego rozstania z chłopcem, który tak niewinnie wkradł się do jej serca, w zagadkowy sposób odnajdując receptę na jej wiecznie skwaszony humor. Przez jej umysł przemknęła fala obrazów i urywków wspomnień, tych, które latami skrupulatnie przechowywała w głębi serca, nie pozwalając im wypłynąć na powierzchnię pamięci w obawie przed bólem, który niechybnie by spowodowały. Ale teraz nie wiązały się z cierpieniem, a przynajmniej żywiła rozpaczliwą nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej nie będą dla niej powodem do żalu.

_Haruka szkicujący coś z zapałem w notatniku, podnoszący wzrok znad kartki i obdarzający ją promiennym uśmiechem, tym, który stopniowo burzył mury niechęci, jakimi otoczyła swoje serce. Śpiący na ławce Haruka z rozczochranymi włosami i lekko uchylonymi ustami, równocześnie niewinny i przejmująco piękny, tak, że potajemnie obserwująca go Takane nie może powstrzymać lekkich rumieńców. Przyciska dłonie do zdradliwych policzków, karcąc się w duchu za ten dowód słabości i nie mogąc zrozumieć, dlaczego na widok tego idioty czuje, jak coś ściska ją w środku, a jej twarz momentalnie nabiera kolorów. _

_Haruka machający do niej z drugiego końca ulicy, ubrany w zimową kurtkę i pomarańczowy wełniany szalik, na widok którego Takane płonie rumieńcem, bo sama podarowała mu go na ostatnie święta. Wydyma wargi i przybiera swą zwykłą poirytowaną minę, choć w głębi duszy nie może nie zauważyć, że Haruka wygląda naprawdę uroczo w pomarańczowym kolorze._

Takane pociągnęła nosem, ale łez już nie było.

_Będzie dobrze_, zadecydowała. _Tym razem nie będę się wahać._

Maleńki sopel lęku nadal w niej tkwił, szepcząc, że to może być jej ostatnia szansa.

I co z tego.

Ostatnie szanse tym bardziej należy wykorzystywać.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, a potem puściła Harukę, cofając się o krok. Jednak tylko po to, by ująć jego dłonie.

Czuła jego spojrzenie na swoich powiekach, gdy wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Nadal dławiło ją w gardle, ale... To nie miało znaczenia, nie teraz.

Wzięła głęboki wdech.


End file.
